1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grounding rod insertion devices and methods and more particularly pertains to a new grounding rod insertion device and method for driving a grounding rod into a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grounding rod insertion devices and methods is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,154 describes a telescoping device that aids a person in selectively driving a grounding rod into a ground surface at a selected height. Another type of grounding rod insertion device and method is U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,551 that includes a tube having an open end and a closed end. The open end may receive the grounding rod, and the closed end can be hammered to drive an outer end of the grounding rod into a ground surface. A device similar to this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,002, which again has a closed end which may be struck with a hammer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device and method that allows a person to use a hammer drill for driving grounding rods into a ground surface. The hammer drill is a small device that is easy to use for driving rods, however no suitable tool has been devised that may allow a hammer drill to be used in the driving of grounding rods into a ground surface. For that reason, a tool is needed that allows a hammer drill to engage a grounding rod.